


To Love is to Lie

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Multi, but oh well, i shoulda posted this first, this was the first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Roman feels left out while the others are in a relationship.





	1. The Start of Something Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is was my first work in the Sanders Sides fandom! It's still a work in progress but I hope you enjoy!!

Logan, Patton, and Virgil were adorable together. They were adorable when they fell asleep together on the couch. They were adorable when they all decided to bake chocolate chip cookies, and ended up making a mess of the kitchen. They were adorable when they came downstairs for breakfast; Virgil wearing one of Logan’s pajama shirts, Logan wrapped in Patton’s cardigan, Patton with Virgil’s jacket around his shoulders. And, of course, like the supportive friend he was, Roman was completely, utterly okay with it! Nothing would stand in the way of him supporting his friends! Not even…

Not even his own feelings.

It wasn’t his fault! He wanted that to be perfectly clear- It wasn’t his fault Logan was so handsome, with his hair swept back and his sparkling eyes when he talked about something that excited him. It wasn’t his fault Patton was so adorable, with his giant glasses, and cute little freckles. And it certainly wasn’t his fault that Virgil was so- so- _infuriatingly beautiful_ , with his gorgeous chocolate eyes, and his little smirk. None of it was his fault! Not a bit! Patton always said that you shouldn’t ignore your feelings, but it was so hard when they already seemed so… happy, without him. He wasn’t dumb. He noticed the stifled conversations when he entered the room. He noticed that they all seemed to crowd to one side of the couch during movie night. He noticed a lot, more than they gave him credit for.

Of course Roman was hurt, and jealous. Much more than he was willing to admit. He was Thomas’s ego, after all. His crave for attention and affirmation. And when he couldn’t get it from the three people he longed to get it from the most, what was he to do? Sulk. That’s all he could seem to do anymore, and he could tell it was starting to affect Thomas. He became clingier, more attached to his friends. A bit more whiny, too, and Roman was trying his best to fix it but he couldn’t seem to. Not with the other three prancing around all lovey dovey like.

But soon, they started to notice Thomas’s change in behavior as well. And when they approached him about it, he wasn’t very good at hiding his nervousness.

“Thomas being clingy?” Roman questioned, feigning innocence.

“Surely you’ve noticed,” Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

“I mean- well, yes, I’ve noticed. But I just hadn’t… bothered to care?”

“That’s unlike you kiddo,” Patton started, but Roman interrupted him.

“No, no wait that’s not what I meant. I meant that I, uh-”

“You what?” Logan asked. Roman felt his face heat up. He couldn’t explain without giving himself away, and who was he to do that? They’re perfectly happy without you-! He thought, and he looked around at them. Patton, with his gentle, concerned smile. Logan, with his eyebrows raised as he does when he’s curious. Virgil, standing slightly behind the two, but still peeking out to see him. Yes, they all seemed perfectly content without him. Roman swallowed hard, feeling tears form in his eyes.

“Roman? Are you-”

But he was already sinking out.

In his room, Roman immediately sunk down to his knees. He let out a loud cry, then covered his mouth with his hand to muffle himself. Tears seeped down his face, dripping down his hand and onto the floor. He stayed still, silent sobs racking his body, steadying himself by putting one hand on the floor.

“Roman?” Someone- Patton, he realized- had knocked at the door. Roman sniffled. “You okay in there, bud?”

“Y-yeah,” he choked out. Mentally, he cursed his wavering, cracked voice.

“You sure? Can I come i-”

“No!” Roman said quickly, a bit more harshly than intended. “I’m… fine, Patton, I swear.”

“If you say so kiddo.” The worry in his voice was still evident, and Roman felt bad for lying. But what was he supposed to do? Let Patton in, to find him crying on the floor? Try to let himself be comforted without actually saying what’s wrong. They were content without him. He knew that. So why was it so hard to accept? Why did he long to chase down Patton, and spill everything that he had been going through? He wanted their hugs, their kisses, their laughs. He wanted to be theirs.

And yet… that was impossible.

“You know… Lying is _wrong_ , isn’t it?”

Roman jerked his head up. Sitting on the edge of his bed, was Deceit. His yellow eye glimmered in the dimness of the room. He had his legs crossed gingerly, and the way he was staring made Roman uneasy. Roman scooted back some, surprised.

“Why are you here?”

“I just came to offer my sympathy, Princey.” He said, standing up. Roman rose to his feet as well, looking cautious. When Deceit came closer, he unsheathed his sword, pointing it straight at the other.

“Don’t come any closer,” Roman warned, his voice still heavy with tears.

“Oh Roman, why so vigilant? I’m only here to offer support. After all, I too, know how it feels to be _unlovable_.”

Roman swallowed hard again, casting his eyes down. But quickly, he regained his protective stance. Deceit stepped closer, and he gave a warning swipe of the sword. But it didn’t seem to throw off Deceit’s vigor.

“I know your pains of being left out when all you really want to be is included. I know how it feels to be outside the circle. How much it hurts to just feel like a leftover in the eyes of your so called friends.”

“They- they don’t think I’m a leftover…” Roman muttered, and their eyes locked.

“ _Don’t they, Roman?_ Haven’t you noticed them shying away from you? Slowly _retracting_ their friendship. All because you wanted more than they were willing to give.”

“That’s not true!” Roman huffed, but part of him knew better. Deceit was right to say all those things. The more Roman mulled over it, the more it became obvious. Deceit looked at him, eyebrows raised, and Roman spoke again.

“Why are you telling me things I already know?”

“Because, Roman… There’s a way we can help each other.”

It was foolish, falling right into Deceit’s trap, but Roman couldn’t help it. He lowered his guard, just a bit. But enough for Deceit to slip in. Before he knew it, they were right next to each other. Deceit took Roman’s hand in his, running his thumb gently over the knuckles.

“I’ve always admired your bravery, Roman,” he purred directly into Roman’s ear. “How willing you are to protect those you love. How intelligent you are in all the videos. Don’t you see…? I want you with me… _I love you, Roman…_ ”

He turned to look a very flustered Roman in the eye.

“I can make you feel included,” he went on. “Wanted. Loved. Don’t you want that? I can provide everything that they couldn’t… Love. Attention. Trust me, Roman. Would I ever lie to someone I loved so dearly? Someone like you?”

A small part of Roman’s mind was screaming. Don’t trust him!! It shouted desperately. But another part, a bigger part, soothed him. Listen to what he’s saying, Roman. He can give you what you want- what you need. Just trust him. Roman tightened his grip on Deceit’s hand, and Deceit smiled. He leaned in, kissing Roman upon the cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, love.”

And he was gone.


	2. What Love is For

_Roman stepped back, stumbling onto the stairs. The others crowded around him, taunting him._

_“And what, do you expect us to love you too?” Virgil spat._

_“You’re a clueless moron,” Logan hissed._

_“A worthless friend,” Patton agreed.  
_

_Roman felt tears welling in his eyes, and he blinked, trying to hold them back. This had been… unexpected, to say the least. He had gone downstairs, for breakfast, to find them all sitting in the living room. When he wondered over, they began to talk._

_“Don’t think we haven’t noticed,” Patton had said, uncharacteristically cold. Roman had frowned, but still Patton went on. “Because, oh yes, how we’ve noticed. Your blushes and stutters, your attempt to be close. It’s all so painfully obvious…”_

_“You like us, don’t you, Roman?” Logan questioned, and Roman moved back as they stood up. “Answer me.”_

_“Y-yes, I like all of you!” He confessed, his heart quickening. This had not been the way he wanted to tell them, not at all. They circled around him, and in a few seconds, he was backed up against the stairs. They told him how unloveable he was, how clueless, how worthless. Roman was crying fully now, sobs escaping his mouth loudly._

_“Worthless.” They chanted together. “Unloveable. Horrible.”_

_“P-please stop!” Roman cried, trying to cover his ears, but they just got louder._

_**“Worthless. Unloveable. Horrible. Worthless. Unloveable. Horrible.”** _

Roman awoke with a gasp, shooting up into a sitting position in his bed. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened.

“Just a dream,” Roman said to him. “Just a bad, bad dream.”

He glanced at his clock. 5:16 AM. Much too early for him to be awake. He shifted in his bed, prepared to go back to sleep, when a silky voice whispered to him.

“Good morning, Roman.”

Roman jumped, yelping slightly. He turned towards the voice, only to find Deceit standing by his door. He walked closer, until he was next to Roman’s bed. With a soft flourish, he sat down on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs. Then, with a glance at Roman, he spoke again.

“I said, _good morning, Roman_. Aren’t you going to respond?”

“G-g’morning,” Roman said, and he realized his voice was shaking. Whether it was an after effect from the nightmare, or Deceit’s sudden appearance, he didn’t know.

“Good. How was your sleep?”

They conversed for a bit, exchanging pleasantries. Roman found himself growing comfortable in Deceit’s presence, despite what his instinct was telling him. He seemed to be nice enough, with a tad bit of dry humor mixed into the bunch. The conversation hit a pause, and they sat in comfortable silence until-

“Roman, you know I love you right?”

Roman swallowed hard, nodding.

“And you love me, right?” Deceit asked, humming slightly.

Roman avoided eye contact, thinking. Deceit was certainly kind and nice but Roman wasn’t sure if he loved him. The more he thought about it, the less and less certain he seemed. He knew how love felt. He knew the swelling, heart aching pain that resided in his chest when he saw the other sides. He knew the giddiness and joy upon seeing your love ones. But this was… not what he felt with Deceit.

“I…”

Suddenly, Deceit’s hand was on his chin, forcing them into eye contact. He looked… angry. And for the first time in their little conversation, Roman felt scared.

“You love me, _don’t you_ , Roman?” It was more matter-of-fact than a question. When Roman opened his mouth to respond, he felt something draining out of him. As if all of his energy was seeping from him, and he involentarly leaned into Deceit’s hand. A wave of fatigue crashed over him. With Deceit’s cold gaze on him, he was too tired and too afraid to say anything besides a small, meek,

“Y-yes, I love you…”

“Good.” Deceit murmured retracting his hand. “Now go to sleep, my Prince. We have a lot to do later today.”

Roman nodded, tired out of his mind. He snuggled back into bed, and before he knew it, he was sleep once more.

It wasn’t a very restful sleep, and before he knew it, Roman was being awaken by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, as the person outside the door called in,

“Patton said breakfast was ready ten minutes ago, Ro. You coming or not?”

It was Virgil, and Roman quickly scrambled out of bed at the news that he hadn’t heard Patton’s call.

“I’ll be down in a minute,” he called back.

He quickly changed, brushing his hands through his hair on his way downstairs, in hopes to make himself look at least semi-presentable. As he descended the steps, a delicious aroma filled the air. Was that- he took a deep sniff- chocolate chip pancakes? Those were his favorite! He picked up his pace, speeding down to the kitchen. And his senses had not lied- sitting in the middle of the table was a noticeably tall stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

“Finally,” Virgil groaned, looking over at Patton. “Can we eat now?”

As soon as Patton confirmed the positive, they all dug in. It was absolutely heavenly. They ate in silence for a while, Roman’s mood increased dramatically, and he completely forgot his lack of sleep. Until, of course, one of the others commented on it.

“Roman, did you get adequate rest last night? You are showing many symptoms of lack of sleep.” Logan commented, and Roman’s happy mood immediately sobered.

“Yeah, I got some sleep.” He answered, suddenly feeling very tired again. Another wave of fatigue washed over him, and he wobbled a bit.

“That was not my question,” Logan said, eyeing him with concern. “Did you sleep well or not?”

“Not really,” Roman muttered.

“Is there a reason why, kiddo?” Patton stepped in. Roman remembered his nightmare. His experience with Deceit. The energy that had been drawn from him. With all that in mind, he concluded with a,

“Not one that I can think of.”

Suddenly, Roman didn’t feel hungry anymore. He shoved his plate away from himself and standing up.

“I’m going to my room,” he announced, and with a flourish, exited the kitchen and marched right back up the stairs. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed when no one came after him.  _Fat load of friends they are,_  Roman thought as he opened the door of his room. He went to go sit on the bed, only to find it already occupied.

“Roman, why so glum?” Deceit asked, frowning slightly.

“I don’t know,” Roman said, and he really didn’t. This was stupid thing to get upset over. Yet somehow he still felt so, so… angry at them. Angry at Logan, specifically. Who was he to ask if Roman had “slept okay” if he didn’t love him in the first place. Deceit stood up, taking a few steps towards him. Their hands grasped, and Deceit drew him close.

“Are the others being rude to you?” Deceit questioned softly.

“I- yeah…” Roman murmured back. “But I-”

“I’ll take care of it for you, my love. I love you.” Deceit’s grip on Roman’s hand tightened. “And you love me?”

“Yes,” Roman lied.

And then Deceit did something unexpected. He leaned in, closing the gap between them, and kissed Roman square on the lips. Roman froze in shock, unsure how to respond. And that’s when he felt all his power slowly draining from him again. He became dizzy, disoriented. There was a sudden sharp pain in his head, as if he had been whacked with a baseball bat. Roman tried to pull away, he really did, but it was no use. Deceit’s hand was forcing him to remain still, and Roman saw his vision going black. When Deceit at last stopped, he stumbled back, and fell to the floor. As his vision disappeared, and his mind went foggy, he heard Deceit mutter one last thing.

“This is what love is for, my Prince.”


	3. Trapped

When Roman woke up, everything was dark. He blinked a few times, figuring it was just his eyes, but nothing appeared. He was forced to be very aware of what he felt- the aching in his head, the coldness of the air, the fact that someone had placed him in bed (whether it was his bed or not, he did not know). He carefully stood from the bed, shivering, as tried to find a wall. Once found, his hand traced along it until he stood by what he assumed to be a door. There must be a lightswitch somewhere…

Ah ha!

Light flooded the room, and, to Roman’s astonishment, it was his own. Well, almost like his own. The walls were barren, but those were definitely his sheets. His carpet was gone, but his desk and mirror still stood. Besides the three furniture pieces, the room was empty. Roman frowned. What had happened? The place where the window had been was now a blank wall. His room looked… lifeless without all of his additions. The only real splash of color in the room was his sheets, his quilt. 

Roman turned, facing the door. He wriggled the knob, trying to open it. But it didn’t move. Frowning, Roman tried again, but the door remained stagnant still. He sighed, frustrated, trying for several more minutes until at last-

“Ugh, fine! Don’t open!”

Roman marched away, sitting down on the bed. With the door locked, and the window gone, there was practically no way he could get out of…. Wherever he was. He leaned back on the bed, sighing, looking up at the ceiling. It was dull and colorless like the rest of the room. Roman couldn’t help but wonder where the others were now. Still sleeping? Making breakfast? Was it time for lunch already? Roman had no sense of time here. Without a clock or a window, there was no way to tell. Would he be getting food here? Though he didn’t need to eat, he had grown accustomed to it. He thought about the others. Would they notice Roman was missing? Would they care? What if Deceit was taking Roman’s place, and they didn’t bother to notice?

Almost as if he was summoned by Roman’s thoughts, Deceit rose up in the center of the room. Roman sat up at the sound, only to growl in disgust. Deceit smiled, his scales shimmering in the semi-brightness of the room. Roman stood up, attempting to draw his sword. As it turns out, he didn’t have his sword on him. In fact, his whole scabbard was gone. All Roman could do is stand his ground as Deceit strolled closer.

“Good morning, my darling,” Deceit said, reaching out for his hand.

Roman pulled away, frowning.

“I am  _ not _ your darling. I am not your  _ anything _ .”

“Oh Roman,” Deceit purred, rolling his eyes. “Ignorant still.”

“Excuse me?!” Roman spat, his nose scrunching as his expression changed to one of anger.

“You  _ are _ mine, Roman,” Deceit hissed, grabbing his hand. Roman tried to pull back again, but was stuck in Deceit’s surpisingly strong grip. “That needs to be understood. You’re mine, and you will always be. The others don’t care about you the way I do. I love you more than they ever will.”

“That’s not true!” Roman shouted, but he couldn’t escape.

“Shut up,” Deceit snarled, the grip on his hand tightening. Roman’s free hand flew over his mouth. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t  _ breath _ . “Now, you’re going to stay here and behave until I’ve finished my work. Alright?”

Deceit unclasped their hands, leaving Roman with his hand over mouth. As he struggled to breath, Deceit took a few steps back. Roman saw as he spun around once, his form changing. He was taller, and his scales had disappeared. His hat was gone. In the few seconds, Deceit had changed from himself into a perfect copy of Roman. Roman spied his sword firmly placed in his scabbard. Deceit looked at him, smirking, and then sunk out. After a few seconds, Roman was allowed to put his hand down, gasping out for breath. 

He took a few seconds, regaining his breath. Then, in a desperate attempt, he tried sinking out after Deceit. He felt his feet sinking into the floor and then-

**BAM**

The floor threw Roman right out, flinging him into the air. His landing was harsh, back thumping loudly against the floor. This  _ couldn’t _ be happening. What was Deceit planning on doing? What was the work he needed to get done? Roman felt dread filling his stomach, and he hoped desperately that it had nothing to do with the others. If Deceit hurt them he would- would- Well, he didn’t know what exactly he would do, seeing as he was stuck in this room, but it would be something bad.

He stood up slowly, careful not to hurt his back anymore, and went to lay on his bed. All he could do is hope that Deceit’s plan didn’t hurt the others. He looked up at the ceiling again, sighing.

Time passed. Roman didn’t know how long he had been trying to distract himself from the obvious problem at hand. Minutes? Hours? Once he realized he could still conjure things, he tried a key on the door. It hadn’t worked. He tried summoning his sword, but nothing happened. He only had one sword, and if Deceit had it, there was no way Roman could summon it. When he tried conjuring his phone, and it didn’t appear, he figured Deceit had that as well. Now, he sat at the edge of the bed, attempting to fold origami with the paper he had summoned. Finishing, he held it out. An origami heart. He would give it to Patton when he finally got out of here.

_ “If you ever get out of here,” _ a voice in Roman’s head whispered. He scowled, tossing the heart towards his pillow. Of course he’d get out of here. He’d find a way. Of course, he wasn’t being very productive by just folding paper but… He’d get out soon. 

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Kiddo?”  _ Was that- _ “Lunch is ready if you wanna come out and eat-”

“I’m not hungry,” answered another voice. A chill went down his spine when Roman realized it was  _ his _ voice. But his mouth hadn't opened.  _ Deceit _ he realized quickly, and suddenly that brought him out of his shocked trance. He raced towards the door as Patton said,

“You sure? We can-”

“I’m positive, Patton,” Deceit said in Roman’s cheery voice. Roman reached the door, pounding his fists against it.

“Patton!” He cried desperately. “Patton, he’s not me! Please he’s trapped me-”

“Well we’re here if you need us, Roman,” Patton responded.

“Patton, please! Can you hear me?”

Roman heard Patton’s footsteps walk away, and he sunk down against the door.

“They can’t, you know?”

Roman spun around, eyes wide, looking for Deceit. But he was nowhere to be seen. His voice floated through the room like a broken melody.

“Try all you want, love, but they’ll never hear you.”

“How come you can, then?” Roman spat, standing up.

“Because I’m the one who put you there, doofes,” Deceit hissed back. “It’s simply  _ torture _ hearing his voice, isn’t it? Don’t worry, my darling, you won’t have to hear it for long.”

“Don’t hurt them!” Roman begged, hoping the fear he felt didn’t seep into his voice.   


There was no answer.


	4. Chapter 4

If it hadn’t been Patton coming to the door three times a day, Roman would have no way to keep track of time. Three days had passed. Three terrible, heart-wrenching days. Of his knowledge, Deceit had yet to leave his room. Though that meant he had no chance to manipulate the others disguised as Roman, it also meant that he had longer to work on whatever plan he was building. Roman had to hear him refuse Patton’s requests to come out on a daily basis, and it was making his heart hurt.

He missed them so much. Even more than before, Roman found himself fantasizing about them. Logan’s facts and sarcastic answers. Patton’s kindness and hospitality. Virgil’s snappish retorts and warm hands. In his dreams, he found himself surrounded by them, enveloped in their warmth. Patton would lay a sweet kiss on his lips, Logan’s head was draped across his lap, Virgil in his arms. He missed them, oh, he missed them, and it was all Deceit’s fault. Even if they didn’t love him back, they did not deserve this supposed “silent treatment” Deceit had been giving them. He could tell Patton was getting more and more desperate to see him. As for the others…. Well, he hadn’t heard from them since he got stuck in here.

Until now, that is.

There was a knock at the door. A clear, calculated knock. Roman’s heart jumped in his chest and he bounded off the bed. Logan! From the other side of the door, Logan spoke.

“Roman, I wish to speak with you. May I come in?”

The door swung open, and Deceit answered in Roman’s buttery voice.

“Yeah, sure.” There were footsteps, as they walked further into the room, the door closing behind them. Roman followed the sound, until they stopped and he was sure Deceit had sat down on the bed.

“You have been avoiding us.”

Roman’s heart started beating faster. Desperately, he cried out,

“No I haven’t Logan! Can you hear me?”

Logan didn’t seem to hear a word he said.

“Have I?” Deceit asked, chuckling slightly under his breath. 

“Yes, you have,” Logan continued. “And I wish to know the reason why. You’re making Patton very upset. We all miss you being around. You’re sudden absence is… upsetting.”

“So?” Deceit hissed. “Not like you care about me anyway.”

“Falsehood,” Logan said, and Roman felt his heart start to flutter. He swallowed thickly, stepping towards the sound of Logan’s voice as he went on. “Roman, I don’t know what has gotten into your head that makes you think that we don’t care, but it’s not true. Not at all. We all care very deeply for you. In fact, even been talking and…”

Logan paused, taking a shaky breath in. Roman could practically feel the nervousness radiating off of him. Roman was shaking, eyes wide at the spot where Logan should be.

“I might be the right one to tell you this Roman, but it seems that we- that is, Patton, Virgil, and I- have all developed a… Romantic attraction towards you. And it seems that we’ve been hiding it for too long. We have made you feel… unloved. Unwanted, is that right? And I am ashamed that we made you feel like you need to avoid us. But, Roman, if you choose to give us one more chance… If you choose to come downstairs, and talk with us, then maybe we can mend things and make this…. Make all of us work. Together.”

Roman had brought his hands up to his face, covering his mouth in shock. Had he heard that right? Had Logan really just confessed to… not one, not two, but all  _ three _ of them loving him back? He felt light headed. He needed to sit down but his feet seemed to be stuck in place. They loved him.  _ They loved him. _ **_They loved him!_ ** He couldn’t believe his luck. And just went he was about to shout in joy, he was unpleasantly brought back to reality.

“That’s a shame,” Deceit hummed. “Because I certainly don’t love any of you.”

And Roman’s heart  _ shattered _ . Without even realizing it, tears were streaming down his face. This couldn’t be happening. No, no, no, no, no-

“I see…”

“Logan  _ PLEASE _ -” Roman screamed, and the air around him seem to crackle with anger, sadness, longing,  _ truth _ . “ _ THAT’S DECEIT, IT’S NOT ME. IT’S NOT ME. IT’S NOT ME. IT’S NOT- _ ”

“Did you hear something?”

The room around him started spinning, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t breath. Only one thing persisted in his mind. It wasn’t him. It wasn’t him, he yelled over and over and over again. And the room was splitting into, color swarming in from the sides. His voice cracked, the air around him popped. It wasn’t him. It wasn’t him. It wasn’t him.

And suddenly, Roman was back in his room. He saw Logan, his shocked expression, and he saw Deceit, his natural smirk far gone. With a closed fist, and sparks in his vision, Roman took a step closer, and punch Deceit square in the jaw. He saw blood fly, but he didn’t care. Instead, Roman turned on his heel, grabbed Logan by the tie and kissed him. Hard. Passionately. So hecking intense that when he was done, and he finally pulled away, Roman promptly passed out.

\--

There was light when he awoke. But not the harsh, cold light that he had been forced to sit under for the past few days. Instead, it was a soft, natural light that made him smile. He felt a soft blanket upon him, and recognized it without even having to open his eyes. It was Patton’s spare blanket- the one he would place over them if they fell asleep on the couch. To his belief, that’s where Roman believed he was now. He could feel the texture beneath his face. He took a deep breath in, and was pleasantly surprised to smell chocolate chip pancakes drifting in from the kitchen. He opened his eyes, taking a moment to adjust to the light, and look around.

As he suspected, he was in the living room. A quick glance around showed that he was not alone. Virgil was sitting at the other side of the couch, looking down at his phone. When Roman shifted, making the couch creak, he looked up. Virgil’s eyes quickly widened in surprise, and he stood up, making his way towards him. Before Roman could even speak, Virgil had leaned down, scooped him up in his arms, and kissed him sweetly. It was a lot different than Roman’s kiss with Logan. Less rough, but just as passionate. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Virgil’s lips pressed up against Roman’s, before Virgil let go. 

“You’re such a dumbass,” he muttered, and Roman grinned.

“What was that Virgil?” Asked a voice from the kitchen, and when Roman looked up he saw Patton peering over the counter. “What happ- Oh Roman! You’re awake!” 

“It would appear he is.” Logan said, speaking from the stairway where he had his own phone in hand. He stood up as Patton rounded into the living room. Patton wrapped Roman in a tight hug, grinning, and Roman found himself still smiling. When Patton pulled back, he too had a grin. And when they were all gathered around him, Roman quickly felt content. He was back. He was with them. He was theirs.

And they were his.


End file.
